


Silence

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheesecake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Sean Renard steps in to save his Nicky from a siegbarste. It does not go well, and Nick is left to pick up the pieces.





	1. Waiting in Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMcCoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/gifts).



There’s a steady beep, which is what Nick is focussing on right now. It is all he can do, because until Sean wakes up they won’t truly know if there is damage or not.

At the very least there is a severe concussion.

And Nick is quietly losing his mind, sitting next to his boyfriend and hoping that Sean even wakes up, at all. He might not. Sean is tough, and a fighter, he’s spent his whole life fighting for survival, being a punching bag for his half-brother, the despised half-Wesen prince unloved by his father’s family and pushed away by his own mother (for his own survival, but still…).

He finds a measure of love and peace, and the man he gives his heart to leads him straight into more danger.

Nick rakes both hands through his hair, and blinks back tears. His Sean, his prince, risked his life to save Nick. He reaches out and takes hold of Sean’s left hand, resting so limp and lifeless next to his unmoving body, holds the hand between both his own. Presses his lips to the bruised knuckles, gently, Sean’s damaged enough. Gazes down at Sean’s bruised face, left side marked up, eye swollen shut from bruising on the cheekbone, and prays that the sheer force of Nick’s love for his half-zauberbiest prince will be enough to bring Sean safely back to Nick.

But for now, all he can do is sit and wait.

 

Monroe was surprised when Nick and Sean got together, he thought that their mutual pining was well and truly done with Black Claw and everything that followed, but it turned out that somehow their need for each other came through all of that.

Even being a father and a stepfather (of sorts), and with almost seven years of Grimm experience under his belt, Nick still had a tendency to go off prematurely, Monroe had thought the last time was bad enough, surely Renard’s hurt and distress at being left behind, the involuntarily woging and everything, well surely that would have clued Nick in. Obviously not.

If Monroe had had any doubts about exactly how strongly Sean Renard felt about Nick Burkhardt, well getting beaten into a coma by a siegbarste put all of that to rest. Now they were waiting to see if Renard would come round, if he would be undamaged by the blow that laid him out, or hitting his head on a concrete post as he went down.

The Captain was strong, fit and healthy, a zauberbiest in his prime, but this was not the first time, recently, that he had been hurt defending Nick, and Monroe wondered if this time was the last, peering through the window at Nick, hunched over by Sean’s bedside. Renard was now in his mid-forties, not slow by any means, but surely a time had to come when he had to stop risking himself to save Nick.

Because Monroe and Rosalee really didn’t want to find out what Nick would be like without the man he loved, even Adalind had found her happy ever after with Meisner, nursing him back to health after he was found alive after the battle to end Black Claw; Nick deserved to be happy, and surely by now he realised that everyone was there for him.

Monroe’s gaze fell on Renard, what he could see of him through the window, hospital gown covering his bandaged shoulder, dislocated when he fell, the cast on the right wrist and hand, several bones broken from punching what might have been described as an immoveable object, and Nick clinging to Sean’s other hand like it was his lifeline.

Monroe cast an eye heavenwards, and prayed with everything that he had, that somehow Renard would survive and come back to the man who loved him, and the little girl who needed him.


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean loves Nick. He really does. But he's starting to feel that it's all just mind-blowing sex for Nick and that the Grimm doesn't trust him. Can Nick calm his injured biest's fears.

Everything hurts, Sean has been beaten black and blue before, but not this seriously and not for a very long time. So this sucks.

His head is throbbing, his vision is blurred, because hello... concussion. He's seeing two of Nick. Two Nicks, holding two of Sean's left hand, and even peeking under his lashes hurts.

His heart hurts too.

Sometimes, in his long hard life so far, Sean has wondered if he was meant to be eternally alone. Then Diana, and however she was conceived, Sean loves his daughter very, very much. Then somehow he and Nick fell in love.

At least, Sean fell head over heels, heart deep in love with Nicholas Burkhardt.

After all the water that's flowed beneath the bridge, he gets that they have mind-blowing sex and that Nick appreciates the heck out of every inch of Sean's body, but is his heart in it really? Nick keeps shutting Sean out of things, and this is now the second time that he's found out, almost too late, that Nick is into something where even an experienced Grimm might be in over his head.

It hurts to think why Nick might feel the need to shut Sean out. Sean gets that he's half zauberbiest, and Nick's recent acquaintance with a full biest, and Sean's own actions over the years, well, maybe it is just sex for Nick after all.

It's that idea that really, really hurts.

The tear that rolls down the side of Sean's face into the pillow startles him, and he tries to wipe it away, trying to tug his left hand from Nick's grasp, as his right arm refuses to function. But Nick won't let go, and Sean can't stop the tears, he turns his face away from his lover, wincing as more of his bruises press into the pillow. He's half Royal, half zauberbiest, two very controlling and self-controlled beings, but Sean cannot contain his tears, because it feels as though his heart is being ripped out and trampled into dust, because his Nicky doesn't love him.

 

Nick feels Sean trying to pull away, physically and emotionally, and he hangs on with every ounce of strength he possesses. He knows he has hurt Sean, and that his biest is a lot more vulnerable than he pretends to be, and he finally gets that he should have told Sean. Before Monroe, before Hank and Wu, because Sean is his mate. Seeing Sean so beaten, and now so broken because Nick has been a fool, he finally realises what he stands to lose. Here and now. Because if Nick doesn't fight for his biest, his love, it will be over by the time Sean leaves the hospital.

Desperately, Nick treads the fine line between losing his grip on Sean's hand, and hurting his battered biest even further. He twines his fingers around Sean's left hand, and reaches his free hand to gently stroke his fingers through Sean's hair. The left hand is trembling in his, and he can feel the level of emotional pain Sean is trying to fight, through the quivering of Sean's body.

Watching his Sean fall apart brings tears to his eyes. Sean still won't face him, and it has to be hurting, keeping the bruised side of his face buried in the pillow. So Nick continues to hold Sean's left hand, and run his fingers through Sean's hair, trying to calm the biest, while pressing frantic kisses to Sean's hand.

It's the tears that splash down onto Sean's bare skin that finally turn the biest towards his lover.

"I love you." whispers Nick, eyes red and bloodshot from crying, "I love you. So much. I am so sorry I haven't told you that enough. Please don't leave me."

The broken tone in his Grimm's voice, breaks down the last of Sean's defences, and he curls into his Nicky's arms, pulling one of the sensors he's attached to free, and then they are weeping, tears of love and joy, and not inconsiderable pain, as alarms clang around them, and the sound of rushing feet come from outside in the corridor.


	3. And the sun came out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said two chapters... I lied...
> 
> the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed.

Nick tried to catch his weight on his elbows, and keep from lying too heavily on his lover, but Sean’s arms were wrapped around his waist tight, the cast on Sean’s right wrist pressing into Nick’s hip. Fear of hurting his biest further kept Nick from pulling back, but didn’t stop him protesting that he was far too heavy for Sean’s still healing body.

The zauberbiest was home, after three of what were possibly the most miserable weeks of Nicholas Burkhardt’s life. Sean’s concussion and bruising, three broken ribs, a broken right wrist and a dislocated shoulder paled (almost) into insignificance next to the hospital acquired infection that laid the zauberbiest even lower (as though that were possible). For almost a week, Sean was as sick as a dog. He got over the infection, and promptly signed himself out. A raised eyebrow quelling the protests of his doctor.

Instructions were, to be careful.

Taking your lover’s full weight on your still healing body, so absolutely not being careful.

Nick said as much.

If anything, Sean’s arms tightened. “I don’t care.”

Nick took in the warmth of Sean’s smile, the hope in those beautiful green eyes, and capitulated.

He relaxed.

Nose to nose, they stared into each other’s eyes. No holds barred this time. Nick leaned in and pressed his lips to Sean’s. Savouring what he so nearly lost. Pulled back a little, about to tell Sean again how much he, Nicholas Reed Burkhardt loved Sean Albert Renard.

“Will you marry me?”

Nick’s eyes widened. He stared. Sean smiled, and Nick crushed his lips to his zauberbiest’s mouth. Between kisses, Nick muttered “Yes.”

The sun peeked through the partially drawn curtains and played across the entwined bodies on the huge bed. Neither noticed.


	4. Is there such a thing as a Mother Groomzilla?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Nick are getting married. Sean's mother decides to push the boat out, and she has a confession to make...

“Mother.” Sean stared at himself in the full length mirror and shuddered. It was not a good shudder. “I look ridiculous.”

“Nonsense, dear.” Elizabeth stepped forward and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in Sean’s dress uniform. Not his Portland PD issued one, but the dress uniform of Elizabeth’s grandfather. Sean’s long-dead great-grandparent. “You look very handsome.”

Sean raised an eyebrow and gave her a look, “I look like something out of an operetta.” He glanced behind him, “I keep expecting a choir to burst into song.” He raised the sword in its scabbard. “And this. You really think we are going to cut our wedding cake with this?” He shuddered again, “It’s cheesecake.” This shudder was completely different, Sean’s mouth watered at the thought, a triple-decker cheesecake with different flavours (all his and Nick’s favourites).

The full body shudder was not lost on Elizabeth. She knew how fond her son was of cheesecake, that her son’s chosen loved it too was a bonus in Elizabeth’s eyes.

Despairing of her son ever abandoning his solitary and almost monk-like existence, and finding someone who actually loved him and wanted to settle down with him, when Sean had contacted her to let her know he was going to get married, Elizabeth was going to pull out all the stops. Which included re-awakening her son to a proper sense of who he really was.

Frederick had been a mistake. A mistake that had almost cost Sean his life on a number of occasions, but finding the words to tell Sean the actual truth about his birth, was never going to be easy. Half a zauberbiest he certainly was, and Royal he also was, just not Frederick’s son. She had had her reasons, and honestly, for a very long time she did believe that he was Frederick’s, it was only after Sean was shot, that she suspected things were not quite right in that department. But proving who Sean really was at that point would have placed her wounded son in more danger.

So, the wedding, this would be the point at which Elizabeth intended to bring it all out into the open, which included showing the world that her son was titled in his own right, through her bloodline.

Sean wasn’t exactly happy. Oh he was happy enough that he wasn’t Frederick’s son. He had suspected that there was something not right there since he was a child, but he’d spent too many years trying to stay alive to start speculating on the precise details of his conception.

Having found Nick, he didn’t want to lose Nick to the overwhelming details of Sean’s true parentage.

He stared at himself in the mirror again. He didn’t see a tall imposing figure in an archaic dress uniform, he saw a thousand reasons why Nick might choose to run for the hills.


End file.
